Every Single Day
by JohnnysDoll84
Summary: JE Fic. Will is dead, and Elizabeth must pick up the pieces...who will help her put them back together?
1. Default Chapter

(A/N) Hello everyone! I am starting a new story which is nothing like my previous three which was a trilogy and was W/E mainly. This is focused on J/E, sorry Will fans! I have decided to name this story 'Every Single Day', this comes from a song by Barry Manilow, I am a huge fan of his and when I heard this song I wrote it around this story. This entire story will be in three parts, so be patient, I am home now so look for updates daily. Here is the lyrics from the song so you get where I am coming from.

_Every single day_

_We'll remember what we do today_

_Words we didn't say_

_We'll remember every single day_

_Then years go by_

_To wonder why and wonder what we learned_

_Was that the bridge we should've crossed _

_The ones we burned_

_Every empty night_

_To regret a life that could'a been_

_Maybe you were right_

_Just forget that emptiness within_

_So if you go _

_Before that moments gone_

_Look at me the way_

_I'll remember every single day_

_From now on_

_You deserve_

_I don't know…_

_What…_

_The man I'd love to be_

_That's not the way it turned out _

_No you fell in love with me_

_Everything you doubt _

_I will fight for_

_Every single day _

_Help me work it out_

_Make it right for _

_Every single day_

_But this I swear_

_And stake my life upon_

_If you go or stay_

_I will love you _

_As I do today_

_And I'll love you every single day_

_From now on_

_Performed by Barry Manilow_

_Arranged by Artie Butler_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

She sat alone on the beach, looking onto her once beloved sea. Elizabeth Swann wept endlessly, her one true love, William Turner was now gone, dead. The time they spent together was so short, only recently they had become engaged. Elizabeth looked into the sky and asked God, 'Why did you take him from me? I loved him so much…'

"Miss Swann, your father sent me to look for you…" Commodore James Norrington sat down next to her, "I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you James." Elizabeth looked into his warm kind eyes, he had went to the funeral with her and her father, he had been helpful to her since Will died, her shoulder to cry on. "James if you could, I would like you to escort me home."

"Of course." James then helped her up from the sand and walked her home. He truly felt bad for the girl, she was so young to experience such a loss.

"Thank you James, for everything you have done for me during this difficult time." Elizabeth said as she hugged him before she went inside her home.

"I just wish there was more I could do…" James said from her shoulder.

"I just miss him so much…" Elizabeth then began sobbing into his jacket.

"I know you do…" James rubbed his hand over her back to soothe her. "Come, let's go inside, before you catch a cold." James then helped Elizabeth into her home, her father was awaiting her arrival in the hall.

"Elizabeth, my dear…" Her father said as he took her into his arms. "Dinner is set in the dining hall."

"Father, I really am not hungry, I would just like to go to bed."

"Go on, I'll send Marie to help you."

"No, that's alright, I would like to be by myself." Elizabeth then went upstairs into her bedroom.

"She is so distraught…" Weatherby said.

"Yes, she is truly heartbroken."

"Well, now we must press the matter of marriage."

"Excuse me sir?" James was confused.

"Well, Mister Turner is now dead, and Elizabeth needs a suitable husband. She is old enough now. She needs to move on."

"But Governor, she just has had a tremendous loss…wouldn't that be insensitive of you?"

"Nonsense, she knows she needs to be married. And you would be an incredible candidate, once again."

"I don't know if I should be talking about this, I love her, but I won't propose to her now, she is far to saddened."

"I'll talk with her. Now James, I must retire myself, it has been a long and difficult day. Good Evening." As James was walking towards the fort he had one thought on his mind and that was Elizabeth. He had his mind made up, he was not going to force Elizabeth to marry him if that wasn't what she wanted, despite her father's wishes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Gibbs is the ship ready to sail?" Jack asked his first mate.

"Yes, but may we get a wee drink before we depart."

"Of course, not going to see the lovely port of Tortuga in a while. Let us enjoy a fine drink before we go." After getting their drinks they sat down at a table farthest from the door.

"Where we headed next Cap'n?"

"Isla de Muerta, I want to go back."

"Why in the seven seas would you do that for?"

"Mounds of bloody gold, that's why…" Jack stopped in the middle of his sentence as he heard a conversation next to him.

"I TELL YOU IT'S TRUE!"

"Keep your bloody voice down, buffoon! I can't believe you, this is Bootstrap's son we're talking about!"

"Yes, but look at the fate of the two, fitting…I say"

"Excuse me gentlemen…" Jack interrupted. "What did I hear you say something about Will Turner?"

"You didn't hear Sparrow, I'm surprised! Will Turner is dead, he died searching for you, wanted to tell you of his engagement. The merchant ship that was carrying him here to Tortuga got itself into some rough weather. The ship was destroyed, when they found the boy's body, it was impaled by a plank from the ship's deck."

"They say his lass is devastated, to the brink of insanity." The other man added.

"Thank you." Jack then sat back down with Gibbs.

"What was that about?" Gibbs asked.

"Will, is dead." Jack was still shocked.

"I can't believe it…" Gibbs was still as shocked as Jack.

"Mr. Gibbs I have changed me mind, we will head to Port Royal, I want to see if the story is true, and check on the fair Miss Swann…"


	2. Young Heart

(A/N) You guys are so nice with the reviews! So here is the second chapter, for you guys! It is a bit on the short side…tomorrow I will give you two chapters I swear it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth awoke late the next morning, she had asked her maid to bring some water with poppy juice last night, the poppy juice helped her sleep. She needed to sleep, she needed to anything other than cry. When she got out of bed she rang for her maid Marie to help her dress. Elizabeth picked out a black velvet dress, it was adorned with gold lace, Elizabeth was in mourning, she did not feel up to wearing her usual brightly colored dresses. When Elizabeth went down stairs, she came to find out that her father had already left for the fort, and would not be back this evening, she found it a relief she did not feel like talking to anyone, the servants knew this, so most kept their distance from her.

'Why did he have to go look for Jack?' Elizabeth wondered as she walked around her garden. The pain she felt, the hatred she felt for the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was almost to much to bare for her young heart, she sat down in a chair and held her chest in grief as tears poured down her face.

"Elizabeth?" Her father called her from down the stoned path.

"Yes father, I thought you weren't coming back till later." Elizabeth said wiping the tears from her delicate face.

"Yes, I decided to come home early. Elizabeth I must have a talk with you."

"Yes, go ahead."

"Elizabeth, I know you are grieving for Will, but I must put this forward. Elizabeth you must marry, you are of age to do so, you need to put this behind you and move forward."

"What?" Elizabeth was appalled, she got up from her chair in anger, "Will's body is barely cold in the ground and you dare talk to be about this! Father, I love him, I still do, and I shall love no other, for heaven's sake you won't even let me grieve, before you send me off to marry some stuck up old bloody idiot!"

"Commodore James Norrington is no idiot Elizabeth!"

"James? You expect me to marry him?! You are sadly mistaken father…"

"Elizabeth I am your father, and you shall do as I say, as long as you live under my household!"

"Well then consider myself no longer under your household…I hate you…" Elizabeth said coldly. Elizabeth walked out the front gate and walked into town.

It was dark outside, no place for a young lady such as herself, but Elizabeth didn't care, she did not want to be home. Her father treatment of her was preposterous, unreasonable, unnecessary. Elizabeth found herself walking through a infamous place in town, it was known for its bars. Elizabeth tried to make her way through the streets as quickly as possible, but some drunk caught her trying to slip by.

"Hey Missy, come 'ere!" The man bellowed. Elizabeth then quickened her pace. "Get back 'ere!" The man then ran after her, to Elizabeth's unfortunate luck as of late she ran into a dark alley there was no way out. The man eventually caught up to her and pinned her against the brick wall of the building. "You're a pretty lass…" The man began to kiss her sloppily.

"Let me go now! You don't know who I am! I am the governor's daughter!" Elizabeth said as she tried to struggle from his grasp.

"Naw…your just a pretty lass, ripe for the picking…" The man then began to lift her skirts. Elizabeth let out a blood curdling scream, he put his hand over her mouth to silence her. He began to kiss her neck, then he fell to the ground, someone came from the dark and knocked him out, with the but end of a pistol. Elizabeth frightened and exhausted fainted to the floor. The stranger picked her up and carried her away to safety.


	3. Greetings

(A/N) Hello I thought I would give you the extra chapters yesterday but I lied SORRY!! Anyway I'll give you a couple of chapters, I am not sure where I will leave it so I can't give you an exact count. Thank you for all your kind reviews! Crazy Pidgeon especially you You've hung around now four of my fics! Much Thanks to you!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

When Elizabeth woke up she found that she was no longer on solid land, she was on a ship. Rubbing her head in agony, she accounted the events prior, she would have been nearly raped, if it wasn't for this anonymous stranger who saved her. Getting out of bed she walked on deck, she saw him…Jack Sparrow, she was on the Pearl!

Jack did not notice Elizabeth's arrival on deck. He could tell that the story was true by what Elizabeth was wearing, she was in head to toe black, she was in mourning, Will was dead. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her walk towards him.

"Elizabeth…" But instead of a tearful greeting, he expected, he got a hard slap across the face.

"Your bastard! Because of you Will is dead!" Elizabeth screamed as she was crying.

"Elizabeth I didn't even…" Another slap cause Jack to stagger back. Elizabeth then started to beat on his chest with her small fists. Jack grabbed her wrists and looked into her eyes.

"I am so sorry Elizabeth…" Jack said intensely.

Elizabeth looked at him directly in the eyes, anger burning a hole through the Captain "I hate you!" Elizabeth wailed as she slowly went to the floor, taking Jack with her because he was still holding her wrists. All Jack could do was hold her, she was emotionally unstable and what was worse was that she blamed him for it.

"Gibbs, take the helm. I am going to help Elizabeth to me cabin." Jack then helped Elizabeth up and took her to his cabin, where he sat her down in a chair. Jack knelt down in front of Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth I…"

"I really don't want to talk to you right now, if it wasn't for you, Will going to search for you, he would still be alive."

Jack seemed to ignore her comment, "Elizabeth I need to know if that bastard hurt you last night." Elizabeth didn't answer him, she just turned her head away.

"Elizabeth, I need to know luv, so I can take ye to a doctor."

"No, he didn't hurt me, I'm fine." Relief ran through Jack's body.

"Do you want me to take you back to Port Royal?"

"No." This answer somehow surprised Jack.

"Why is that luv?"

"Would you stop with all of these bloody questions!" Jack then got up and looked her in the eyes.

"Elizabeth I can't tell you how sorry I am about Will. He was a good man and a good pirate. If you want to bloody scream yer head off at me then fine, but I did not kill Will, his beloved sea did." Jack was about to walk out when Elizabeth stopped him.

"Jack…wait. I didn't mean to…take my anger out on you. I just miss him so much…I miss him…" Jack turned around to see Elizabeth crying with her head in her hands.

"Come 'ere lass…" Jack then lifted Elizabeth from the chair and placed her in bed. "I want you to get some rest, don't worry about a thing, Jack will take care of ye." Jack made a promise, he would take care of Elizabeth for however long she needed him. This was something that Jack knew Will would have wanted him to do for him, he would protect Will's treasure.

As the cool Caribbean air hit Jack's face as he walked up on deck, he thought about what he would do with Elizabeth. She certainly did not want to go home, that he knew for certain, he could not very well have her stay on his ship without her having any knowledge of sword wielding or knowledge of how to run a ship. Jack decided that he would propose this to her, she would be a member of his crew, and learn the ropes from Jack himself, she would be the best, she would know everything. Once she felt a bit better, the training would begin, but before he went off to the Isla de Muerta, he would stop in Nassau first.

"Captain Sparrow, Mr. Gibbs would like to know where to set course." Anamaria had approached him.

"Nassau." Jack was still in his thoughts.

"Captain, if ye don't mind me asking, what do you plan on doing with the lass?"

"She doesn't want to go home, so I will offer her a place here, on the Pearl. I owe this to Will, I'll take care of his bonnie lass."

"Aye, do you want me to help?"

"No, she will learn by me, I want her to be as good as I am."

"You? Teach her?" Anamaria said laughing.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no problem, but you have no patience, and yer drunk 'alf the time. What makes you think you can teach her everything you know?"

"I know…care to make a wager?"

"Yea, ten schillings says she'll never be a good a pirate as you."

"You got yourself a deal luv."

"What did I say about calling me luv?!"

"Don't remember."

"Figures, you bloody nincompoop!" Anamaria stomped away. Jack always added a luv, at the end of his sentences, Elizabeth didn't seem to mind, but he knew Anamaria did, and that was his leverage. They should dock in Nassau in the late morning, that is when he would approach Elizabeth.


	4. Prepositions

(A/N) ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth awoke with a headache, she noticed that wherever the Pearl was, she was docked. Going on deck she noticed that they were in Nassau, and that only Jack was on deck, the rest of the crew must have been in town.

"Jack, why are we here?"

"Elizabeth, your just the person I wanted to see." Elizabeth smiled, she hadn't done it in a while.

"What did you want Jack?"

"Well, I have a preposition fer ye. I want you to be a member of me crew, I shall prepare you in every sense of the word, you'll be just as good as me…not better, just as good. So what say you?"

Elizabeth seemed to think about it for a while, she could not go home, otherwise she would be married to James, she did not know the world well enough for her to live on her own. Jack was offering a opportunity of a lifetime, a spot on the Pearl, and to be coached by non-other than Captain Jack Sparrow, it seemed too be to good to be true.

"Ok, Jack you have yourself a deal." Elizabeth then reached out her hand.

"Alright missy, but first lesson it isn't 'deal', accord, accord sounds better." Elizabeth was glad that she actually had something to look forward to.

"Now, we are going to head into town, get yourself a sword and other accessories." Jack then gave her his arm and they walked off the Pearl into Nassau. Their first stop was a blacksmith shop, it looked much like Will's shop, Elizabeth sighed in sadness, Jack did not notice.

"Here we are luv, now you want to pick one, you need a light one, good handle. Go on pick whichever one you'd like." Elizabeth walked around the store, looking at all types, she had no clue what she was looking for.

"Jack?" Jack put down a dagger he was eyeing, and trotted over to her.

"Yes luv?"

"I have no clue what I'm looking at, how do I know which is for me?"

"It talks to you luv, just listen." The idea seemed odd to Elizabeth, but seeing as though it came from Jack, it was completely normal for him. So Elizabeth looked around more, finally one 'talked' to her, it was a normal type sword, one she would consider that way, the handle was gold, and had rubies laid into the handle, it was beautiful.

"Jack this is it." Jack took it a look over and agreed.

"Now Elizabeth, follow my lead…" Jack whispered to her. Jack then crossed the shop and started chatting with the blacksmith. He wanted her to walk out of the shop with it! Elizabeth took the signal when Jack waved her off, Elizabeth walked out of the shop, the shop keeper did not even notice! Elizabeth waited outside and Jack soon walked out of the store.

"Good work, my dear." Jack said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Here take these…" Jack handed her two daggers.

"Jack, these too!"

"Yes luv…take what ye can…give nothing back. Pirate motto…"

"Oh yes, I see."

"Now, I am sure that that dress you are wearing is most uncomfortable."

"Yes it is."

"Good, now this time, you go on your own, head to that consignment shop there and work with the man in there. You should be able to get anything you want." Jack then leaned his back on the building and motioned his hands for Elizabeth to go.

"Good morning lass." The man behind the counter said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I am looking for something a bit more comfortable."

"I see, well, look around take what ye need, then we can discuss a price afterwards." Elizabeth then looked around the store, she would need pants, a jacket, boots, shirts, a vest, and a holster for her sword, daggers, and eventual pistol. Looking about she picked out two pairs of black pants, three white blouses, a pair of black knee high leather boots, a cranberry red, and tudor green vest, a black jacket, and a brown leather holster and belt. As she piled everything on the counter the man looked at her oddly.

"Ok miss, now we can negotiate."

"What do you mean?"

"Give me money, or something in return for these here items."

"Well, what about my dress?" Elizabeth pointed at her dress.

"Yea, and what else?"

"I don't have anything else…"

"Yes ye do…that ring on yer finger." The man said as he pointed to her engagement ring.

"Oh I can't do that, this is important to me."

"Well, there are other things…" The man looked at her seductively.

"No, sir, I am not that kind of lass."

"Well, then no deal." Elizabeth was a bit discouraged, but just then remembered something.

"What about this?" Elizabeth pulled out a necklace that her father gave her, no use for it now.

"Let me see it." Elizabeth then handed him the necklace. "Alright, this will do. The dress and the necklace. You can take it off in the back."

"Thank you." Elizabeth quickly grabbed her things and went to the back room and changed. She looked quite right, she thought.

When she came out of the store Jack looked at her as she walked towards him, her hair was down, not pinned up when she wore the dress, which was now gone. She wore a white shirt and a tight red vest over it, it was laced up the front which lifted her bosom, tight black pants, knee high boots, brown leather belt and holster, and a black jacket, much like his own, accented her figure, Jack was taken out of his trance when Elizabeth finally spoke to him.

"He was pretty easy to negotiate with." Elizabeth said.

"Aye he is, what ye give him?"

"My dress, and my necklace, my father gave it to me, I don't want it anymore."

"He did not see your ring?"

"Yes, but I negotiated otherwise."

"Good, now why you were in there I took the liberty of getting this for you." Jack showed her a pistol.

"Thank you." Elizabeth then placed it in her holster.

"Now, lass, we head back to the Pearl. I shall teach you some finer points on sword handling. Me crew is out in town so we should be by ourselves until the morning."

"Will, taught me some things…" Elizabeth looked down at the ground as they were walking towards the Pearl. Jack noticed her discomfort.

"What he teach ye?"

"How to handle it, he said I needed to know how to defend myself, in case he wasn't there to protect me…" Silent tears streamed down her face. "So, I am pretty decent, not excellent, but still, I do know some things."

"Good, just show me what you know."


	5. Challenge

(A/N) I am too good to you guys! Here is another!

"No, Elizabeth, turn your wrists the other way." Jack then brought his sword down again, when she twisted her wrists the correct way, it kicked the sword out of his hand. They had been training for three months now, Jack had instructed Gibbs to circle the Isla de Muerta, stopping off at various ports, so he would have enough time to get Elizabeth ready, and she was, except they really hadn't trained the pistol well enough.

"Very good. Will taught you well. We'll continue with this, but you could certainly handle yourself alone."

"Thank you Jack. What are we going to do next?"

"Do you remember how to fire the pistol?"

"Somewhat."

"Good, I'll show you, again. Just place the bullet in the tube like this, then put the gun powder, as such, then cock the gun, and squeeze the trigger, don't pull it, squeeze it." Jack then shot the gun in the air. "Now you try."

Elizabeth did exactly as Jack did it, and then shot the gun in the air. "How was that?"

"Very good Elizabeth, now aiming, which is more important. It is better if you aim with both eyes instead of the one, always good, give you more accuracy. Just point at what your aiming at, then fire. Look I am aiming at the hook on the mast." Jack then shot the hook right off the mast. "Try."

"The lantern at the top of the stairs." Elizabeth pointed the gun at the lantern, and hit it, Jack was amazed. Gibbs cursed them because the shot rang out so close to him.

"Elizabeth I am not quite sure about something…"

"What is that?"

"Well, that was one hell of a shot, are you sure you have no pirate blood in ye?"

"I'm sure." Elizabeth said as she giggled. Elizabeth had really gotten used to her new found life, the statement was true, time did heal. Elizabeth felt better, starting to feel a bit normal, it had been more than three months since Will died, and Elizabeth was now just putting her life back in order.

"Anamaria luv?" Jack asked.

"Ye bloomin idiot, I told you…"

"Wait before ye make my ears bleed, remember our little bet?"

"Yes."

"Well, I want you to challenge Elizabeth, if you think she is not up to par, if you beat her you will win our bet."

"What?" Elizabeth and Anamaria said in unison.

"Ye heard me, let's go." Elizabeth and Anamaria both took out their swords and began to encircle each other. Anamaria was the first to act, she lunged at Elizabeth and Elizabeth quickly blocked her. They both twisted and clashed with swords, Gibbs then sat next to Jack on a crate.

"Cap'n, Anamaria is a much more experienced lass, when it comes to the sword."

"I know, but Elizabeth is better. Just look at the way she wields the sword, it is smooth, never before have I seen anyone this good, it is natural for her, amazing I tell you. Watch Mister Gibbs…" Anamaria thrusted at Elizabeth again, but Elizabeth caught her this time, with a tremendous amount of force Elizabeth knocked Anamaria's sword out of her hand. Anamaria staggered back and tripped over a pile of rope behind her and fell to the floor, Elizabeth walked over to her and placed her sword in her holster, and bent down to her.

"I believe you owe Jack ten schillings." Anamaria gave a look of disgust, as Jack and the rest of the crew roared in laughter. Anamaria got up threw the coins at Jack and ran below deck in embarrassment.

"That's my girl!" Jack said as he walked over to Elizabeth.

"Thank you, she was not easy, but I could handle her." Elizabeth said out of breath.

"Elizabeth you are the best I have ever seen, I tell you."

"Even better than you." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"No, I said the best I have ever seen, I can't bloody well see myself. But no you are still not better than me."

"Jack no more lessons today, I think I've had enough."

"Sure, luv.." Elizabeth then nodded her head and went below deck.

"Jack?" Gibbs said behind him.

"Yes."

"She is good, sorry I doubted you."

"No worries mister Gibbs." Jack said.

"Be careful sir…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have that look in yer eyes."

"What bloody look?" Jack was annoyed.

"You like her, I can tell, you soften your heart for her."

"Bloody ridiculous. That is Will's lass, I would never hurt her, or have those feelings for her."

"Sir, Will is dead, I can tell every time she is near you, you act different."

"Gibbs, don't you have something to do?"

"No."

"Well, then swab the decks, and get out of my sight." Jack then walked away annoyed, but Gibbs wasn't entirely wrong, Elizabeth did have a place in his heart, not love…'I don't know what love feels like…' Jack said to himself as he climbed into bed. Was it love or admiration Jack wondered.


	6. Competition

(A/N) Last one for today! Ewwww…but a cliffy at the end to torture you all! Bwhahahaha!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Elizabeth?" Jack called through the other side of her door.

"Come in Jack." Elizabeth was sitting on the bed putting her boots on.

"Listen, I have given the order to go ahead to the Isla de muerta."

"Ok, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Elizabeth, you have become a well trained pirate, you are probably one of the best at the sword, pistol, and dagger, we just don't know what to expect when we get there…just be careful."

"You know I will. When are we to drop anchor?"

"Couple hours."

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"Yes, I want you to make sure that the crew listens to Gibbs, sometimes they ignore the old man, but after yesterday, I don't think anyone should give ye trouble, that is why when I am not there you are in charge, Gibbs knows this has told the crew, you are now a second captain so to speak." Elizabeth was in shock, but before she could respond Jack walked out of the room with a nod and disappeared. Elizabeth then finished tying up her vest, which felt like more of a corset, Elizabeth thought, and made her way on deck to see Gibbs was already shouting orders.

"Good morning Mr. Gibbs."

"Mornin Elizabeth, I'm sure Jack talked to you."

"Yes he did, I am shocked really, I didn't think he trusted me that much."

"He does lass, trusts you more than most I'd say." Elizabeth then looked over at Anamaria who was struggling with some rigging.

"Here let me help you." Elizabeth said kindly.

"I don't need your bloody help!" Anamaria snapped back.

"Come on Anamaria…"

"No, just because you think your better than everyone else doesn't make you anything, or even the fact that your Jack's pet, student, lover, whatever the hell you are to him, does not give you the right to order me around!"

Elizabeth was quite surprised by Anamaria's reaction, but she stood her ground, "Listen to me you wench! I am nothing to Jack other than a crewmember and a friend, don't you ever speak to me that way again!"

"Or what?" Anamaria shoved her, Gibbs took notice and sent a crew member to get Jack.

"Do not cross me Anamaria…" Elizabeth said in a low bitter tone. Anamaria shoved Elizabeth to the floor and pulled out her pistol and pointed it at her.

"You are the wench here Elizabeth!" Anamaria cocked her gun. Elizabeth swung her leg out and knocked the gun from Anamaria's hand. Elizabeth then quickly got to her feet and placed her hand on her sword.

"Stop now Ana!"

"No!" Anamaria drew her sword, just as Elizabeth did, their swords collided fiercely. When Jack came on deck Elizabeth looked at him, Anamaria took advantage of that moment and cut Elizabeth in the shoulder. Elizabeth stepped back and held her shoulder, dropping her sword in the process.

"Now you shall get what you deserve!" Elizabeth quickly fell to the floor trying to avoid a hit. Just as Anamaria brought her sword down Jack caught her arm and took the sword from her. Anamaria quickly turned around to see Jack pointing a pistol at her.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Jack asked furious.

"Jack who are you fooling? You would not protect anyone else, but because it's her you do! I just wonder what this wench offered you to hold your tongue, amongst other things!"

"You are lucky I don't kill you where you stand! Gibbs throw her in the brig!" Gibbs then took a piece of rope tied Anamaria's arms together and took her down to the brig.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked as he knelt down to her.

"Yes, I think so…" Jack then helped Elizabeth up and lead her to his cabin.

"Cotton drop anchor!" Jack barked before he shut the door.

"Let me see…" Jack said as he was examining her wound. "Not bad, nothing a bandage and some ointment wouldn't cure." Jack then went to a cabinet and pulled out what he needed.

"Jack I don't want to cause any trouble…" Elizabeth said, as he tended to her arm.

"Elizabeth you are not causing trouble, your holding your own out there, even Gibbs said so, and he isn't the one to take kind to women aboard a ship. Anamaria just could not handle the competition." Jack finished wrapping her arm.

"Competition?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes to win my affection…" Jack paused as he just realized what he had just said.

"So is it true then…what everyone is saying?" Elizabeth asked in a hushed tone. Before Jack could answer Gibbs came running through the door.

"Cap'n, we got trouble."

(a/n) Told you I was evil!


	7. Captain Taylor

(A/N) Sorry for the delay everyone! Well here is the chapter you all have been waiting for…maybe I'll give you more than one…maybe…

DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Jack, look…" Gibbs leaded him to look towards the left side of the ship. Elizabeth stood right beside him.

"Bloody hell…" Jack said only above a whisper.

"What is it Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"That luv, is the Avenger headed towards us…Captain John Taylor, is a ruthless man, he is wanting the treasure, and is going to come over here, chat a bit, then start demanding. Be careful of this one luv, he is sly." Elizabeth looked as the ship came closer and closer.

"Ahoy Jack! What are ye doing out 'ere?" Captain John Taylor yelled over. He was an older man, maybe older than Jack by a good ten years, he did not look the pleasant type.

"You know what I am bloody doing out here…"

"Jack, why can't ye just trust me?"

"Sorry, mate, have a problem with that…" Captain Taylor looked across the Pearl…until he spotted Elizabeth. 'What a beauty she is!' He thought to himself.

"Who is the beautiful lass to your right Sparrow?" Elizabeth looked at Captain Taylor with disgust.

"If you want to ask me a question Captain Taylor, then I suggest you ask myself, I am perfectly capable of opening my mouth and speaking…" Elizabeth said smartly.

"Oh, not a typical wench in Tortuga I see…this one has breeding, can tell by her posture and the ways she talks…well done Jack. Now what is you name girl?"

"Elizabeth…"

"Well Elizabeth, I hope we can become friends."

"Somehow I doubt that would be happening…" Jack then jumped in before Elizabeth opened her mouth at the wrong time and made this man angry.

"Just what do you want John?"

"Part of the treasure, tis all."

"Bugger off, it's mine."

"Jack, give me a break. Your crew assembled is pathetic looking, so why not just give me the coordinates and I'll be on my merry way, and leave your crew alive." Jack's mind was turning, a plan was formed.

"Alright, I can't risk me crew…" Elizabeth looked at him stunned. "Thirty seven degrees north, six degrees west."

"Thank you Jack…ta." The Avenger then pulled away, following Jack's coordinates.

"Jack, what did you just do?" Elizabeth asked in shock.

"Don't worry luv, he won't even be close to the island. Wrong coordinates would do that to you." Elizabeth smiled.

"So what are we doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Wait till he is a bit out of range, then we head for the island." Jack then walked over to Gibbs, and told him what he just told Elizabeth. Elizabeth watched Jack for a while, did he really have feelings for her? Elizabeth noticed that he was a bit gentler and kinder to her than anyone else. Elizabeth then picked up her necklace from her neck that had the engagement ring that Will had given her on it, and looked at it. 'Do I have feelings for Jack?' Elizabeth wondered, then she thought about Will, he would want her to be happy, want her to follow her heart.

As Jack, Elizabeth, and the rest of the crew entered the cave, they all stood in amazement, except for Jack and Elizabeth who had seen all of this before. Everything was the way they left it, nothing was touched. The crew then spread out and looked at the treasure, picking out whatever they could fit in their sacks. Jack was carrying out orders, and picking out some things that he had meant to come back for.

Elizabeth was knelt down, looking at some jewels that we lying in a heap of gold, she was holding up a diamond in her hand when someone came and stood behind her.

"Jack, isn't this beautiful?"

"Beautiful my dear girl." Elizabeth turned around quickly to see that is was not Jack that stood behind her but Captain John Taylor. The Pearl's crew was surrounded by the Avenger's.

"Jack!" Jack turned around when he heard Elizabeth scream for him, but instead of being able to run after her he was stopped by two men from Taylor's crew.

"Walk with me my dear." Taylor then placed his arm around her waist and walked her towards where Jack was being held. The rest of the crew was also caught off guard, and held up by Taylor's crew.

"You see, my dear Elizabeth life is full of choices. You have a choice to make right now, I want you to come with me on my ship, I know Jack would not have you on his ship unless you were good, so you shall join my crew, if not your Captain and fellow crew members will die." One of the men that was holding Jack held the knife a little closer to Jack's neck. Elizabeth had to think fast.

"Elizabeth, I do not have all day…" The knife went closer, Jack winced as the knife grazed his neck.

"No, don't hurt him!"

"Ow, the lass likes ye Jack…charming…really…" Elizabeth then looked at Jack in the eyes, and nodded at him.

"Alright, I'll go with you Captain Taylor."

"Splendid!" The Captain then turned her around and started walking out of the cave, Elizabeth had other plans. Elizabeth then pushed him to the floor, spun around and threw her daggers at the two men that were holding Jack, killing them instantly.

"Bloody good shot!" Jack then took out his sword and went after Taylor. Elizabeth took her daggers out of the men's chest and then went to help the crew, who were engaged with Taylor's crew already.

"Jack, that lass of yours is amazing." Taylor said as him and Jack blocked and thrusted swords.

"I know it."

Elizabeth was busy on her own, a man approached her, a man who was a lot bigger than her, and grabbed her from behind and squeezed her, trying to take the breath from her. Elizabeth had already dropped her sword and the only had her pistol and daggers. Elizabeth reached for her daggers and managed to pull one out and stab the man in the stomach. He dropped her and she landed on her feet, and picked up her sword and dagger and headed over to where she last saw Jack.

Both men were fighting fiercely, it was quite a sight, Elizabeth thought. She saw Jack fall to the ground due to a kick from Taylor, he was about to plunge his sword into Jack when Elizabeth stopped him.

"Hold on there…" Elizabeth said pointing her pistol at him. "Do it and you will die…"

"Feisty…I like that in my women…"

"You couldn't handle a women like me, so like I said, stand down…" Taylor seemed to do as she said and put down his sword and Jack got back to his feet. Taylor advanced, walking closer and closer to Elizabeth and Jack, Jack unarmed, was now dependent on what Elizabeth would do.

"Move closer and die…" Then someone knocked Jack in the head and he fell to the floor, Elizabeth bent down by his side.

"Jack!" Jack was knocked unconscious.

"Elizabeth who is in charge in Jack's absence?" Taylor asked hurriedly.

"I am you bastard…"

"Then tell your crew to put down there weapons and no harm will come to them." Elizabeth's options were dwindling, she had no other choice.

"Men lower your weapons!" Elizabeth called to her crew. Her crew followed her orders, Taylor than shouted orders of his own.

"Take Sparrow and the lady back to the Avenger, leave the rest of them…" Taylor then turned to Elizabeth. "Make sure they don't follow…" Elizabeth then told her crew not to follow. Taylor and the rest of his crew then dragged Elizabeth and Jack to the boats, then to the Avenger.


	8. Confessions

(A/N) One more after this one!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Make sure you search the lass, she's feisty." Elizabeth was searched and both her and Jack were removed of all weapons, their affects were hung on a hook across the room.

"Lovely accommodations I think…" Taylor said to Elizabeth as he locked the cell with her and Jack in it, Jack was still unconscious.

"Really lovely." Elizabeth said with sarcastically as she gripped the bars with her hands. "What is your purpose for us here…honestly I do not know."

"Jack sunk my ship about eleven years ago…first time I caught him off guard today, now I shall see him sink."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well my assumption is you know everything he does, you are as good or even better than he is. Two birds with one stone. I wouldn't want an angry lass, after me, they are the worst kind." Taylor then walked out of the brig.

Elizabeth then sat down with her back to the wall, she was stuck in a cell, had no way to escape, had no weapon, nothing, all she had was her head. Jack was starting to wake up, so Elizabeth turned her attention to him.

"Jack?"

"Yes, luv…" Jack said as he leaned up on his elbows.

"How is your head?"

"Clear as day, however, the church bells must be ringing. Where are we luv?" Jack said rubbing his head.

"The Avenger. He let the Pearl and the crew go…"

"Based on who's orders?"

"Mine, I could not let them die Jack, we were taken off guard, and outnumbered, Taylor left them there, he left the Pearl as well. So he took us instead of slaughtering them."

"What has he told you?"

"That you sunk his ship eleven years ago, and he is planning to sink you and me…so to speak."

"Wonderful…" Jack said getting up. "Elizabeth do you have any daggers or anything that could help us escape?"

"No, they took everything…even my bloody hair pins. He said that he thought since, I was on your ship I was not a wench, that I had some intellect…that you hand picked me, that I was as good or even better than you…so he does not entirely trust me."

Jack then sat back down next to her, "Now we have plenty of time to think, if I know this bloody idiot, he is going to maroon us on an island…hopefully the same fortunes befall me as it did the last time and it is an island that was used by rumrunners, otherwise we are in a lot of trouble."

"Jack there is something that I noticed about him…he isn't a typical pirate…he sounds educated…much like me…he can't have been born and raised on the sea."

"Elizabeth, your right, he was born into a proper English family, his father squandered the family fortune on the drink and women, so he was orphaned by his family…when the orphanage released him when he was sixteen, he became a pirate."

"What a terrible thing to happen…"

"Not too terrible, look at the predicament we are in." Jack said with his hands in the air. The two then went silent, thinking of ways to get themselves out.

"Jack…before we left the Pearl, I asked you something…and you didn't answer me." Jack was dreading this, he hoped she forgot.

"Is it true Jack? Are you in love with me?" Elizabeth asked not wanting to look into his eyes.

"Elizabeth…I won't lie to you…I do, I love you, I think you are the most beautiful, clever, strong women I have met. I have thought that way since the time we were stuck on that island. I put it out of my mind because you were Will's lass…these past few months brought it back for me…I promise that I will always care for you, I will always be here for you…I am in love with you Elizabeth." Elizabeth was in shock, she didn't know how to handle it.

"Jack, I can't…give you my heart…part of it still belongs to Will, although I have feelings for you…right now…I can't act on it." It was a truthful answer, she wasn't ready.

"Fair enough, luv. I'll wait for you." Elizabeth smiled at him and leaned against his shoulder. Silence once again swept the cell.

"Jack I have an idea, what if I were to use my charm…to at least get me out of here and then when I get on deck, figure something out…"

"Full of holes…your plan."

"Do you have any other idea's?"

"No, but it is too dangerous, this man is scary, one minute he's your best friend the next he is your worst enemy."

"I can handle him."

"Elizabeth, I don't want you to go out there."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just watch." Elizabeth then got up and hollered for a guard.

"What do you want?" The pirate said.

"Well, sir, I am a lady, and would like to freshen up."

"No."

"But sir, I would like to meet with your Captain, and I think he would be more than happy to oblige."

"Aye, he would. Alright, but I don't want no funny business."

"I swear…" Elizabeth said as she held up her right hand, behind her Jack noticed she had her fingers crossed. The guard then opened the cell and let her out, she gave Jack a wink before she went out the stairs.

"This should be interesting." Jack said to himself.


	9. Plans

(A/N) This is it till Monday…or maybe Sunday…not sure. Just like to say Good Luck to Johnny at the Golden Globes this Sunday, I had a dream he won the Oscar…usually my premonitions are true. Also Good Luck to the New England Patriots, my home town team! Sorry Colts fans, we are going to have to cream you! Go #12! (So hottttt…)

DISCLAIMER: I SO DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Here, this is the Captain's own private bathroom, keep it clean!" The pirate then slammed the door.

"Well, that be the day, a pirate tell me to keep something clean." Elizabeth said aloud. The room was small, but the fact alone that it was a separate room surprised Elizabeth. It had a bathtub and vanity, on the vanity Elizabeth noticed there was a grooming kit, with a family crest on it. 'He is English, through and through.' Elizabeth thought to herself. Now she was searching for something she could pick the lock with…she opened and closed doors, and found a few pins, that would have to do, there was nothing else. Just as she stuffed the pins in her pocket, the door opened wide and Taylor stood in the doorway.

"I am glad to see you changed you mind."

"Well, you are a powerful man…I like that in my men." Elizabeth said going closer to him.

"Well, then I am your man…but what about Sparrow?" He said looking into her big hazel eyes.

"What about him? I have gotten my use of him. I could learn so much from you."

"That's right…come here." He then grabbed her hand and took her to his desk, and took out some paperwork.

"Look at these…" Elizabeth looked at what looked like an official offer from the English government. Elizabeth read it twice realizing what it was, it was a reward for her safe return, 'twenty thousand shillings for her safe return to her father and fiancé', that high of a bounty would have anyone trying to find her.

"You see…to hell with pirating, if I find this girl, I will be well on my way, I could retire off that!" He said slamming his fist on the desk.

"So, do you have an idea where she might be?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, all I know her name is Elizabeth Swann, and that she is the governor's daughter…she vanished four months ago, no trace of her was found…Hey…come to think of it your name is Elizabeth, and you look like a posh English woman…what is your last name?"

"Oh please, my last name is Turner…I grew up in England…the Swann's lovely people I have heard…the wife and daughter kind sweet ladies…the husband a bit out of his bonkers."

"Oh, well, since you know so much of them…why not come to Port Royal and ask some questions for me…they would answer a lady rather than meself."

Elizabeth's palms started to sweat, "I'd rather not."

"Why?" He then put his hand behind the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

"Not fond of Port Royal…" He then slapped her across the face.

"Do you think I am stupid? Why do you think I followed Jack around? I knew he had you…Elizabeth Swann of Port Royal…I will collect your reward as well as the one that is on Jack's head! I am not an imbecile like Sparrow!" He then grabbed her by the back of her neck and marched her downstairs. When Jack heard all of the commotion he stood up waiting to see what was happening. Taylor was dragging Elizabeth down the stairs and threw her in the cell.

"Three weeks till Port Royal…"

"Go to hell you bastard!" Elizabeth shouted back. Taylor then left the brig.

"What the hell happened up there?" Jack asked her.

"You don't want to know…" Elizabeth said as she sat down rubbing her neck.

"Yes I do." Jack sat down next to her.

"There is a reward for my safe return, twenty thousand shillings…he is going to Port Royal to return me and collect the reward as well…as well as collect your bounty."

"Did he hurt you?" Jack said as he took her chin in his hands and looked at her bruised cheek.

"No, not too badly. Jack I can't go back there. I'd be married off to James and I don't want that."

"Ye think you got problems…I'll be hung by my neck…Did you find anything?" Elizabeth then reached in her pocket and pulled out a pin.

"Yes."

"Good, at daybreak we make our escape."

"But Jack, were in the middle of the ocean…what if there are no spare islands around?"

"Three weeks…we are near a small chain of them, by my guess…if not we get caught and get thrown back in our cell…he isn't going to hurt us…"

"True."


	10. Escaping

(A/N) Told ya'll about the Patriots! Now on to the Steelers...rookie QB, sorry Steeler fans, were going to half to kick your ass too! What the hell happened at the Globes?! You all know what I mean! I got a review that surprised me as well as enlightened me...I want the honest truth...if Jack is out of character in any way I want you all to tell me, I won't be offended...please tell the truth, if there is anything in the story that could be picked up a bit just write it in your review, it will help in my writing! If there isn't anything that I haven't learned from watching American Idol last night is to tell people the truth...don't sayyour friend sounds like Patti LaBelle, when she really sounds like a cat coughing up a hairball! Enjoying the reviews, keep them up!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC! WOULDN'T WANT THOUSANDS OF SCREAMING TEENS BREAKING DOWN MY DOOR NOW WOULD I?

"Elizabeth, wake up luv. Time to go." Jack whispered as she fell asleep on his lap. She woke up sleepily.

"Do you want to do the honors or should I?"

"Go ahead." Elizabeth then got up, with Jack behind her and she stuck the pin in the key hole on the other side of the cell door and fidgeted it with a moment…then the door opened.

"Lovely work!" Jack whispered, "Now let's get our affects." First Jack put his holster on while Elizabeth kept watch, then Elizabeth suited up while Jack kept watch. Together the two tip toed on deck.

Jack was the first to peer out of the hall, Elizabeth was pressed against the wall behind him. Then he slowly crept out and looked left, Elizabeth looked out the right side of the ship.

"Jack…over there…" Jack was right there was an island on the right side of the ship all they had to do was jump and freedom would be theirs. They slowly walked towards the right side of the ship, surprisingly there was no one on deck. Once they got to the edge, both climbed over the railing and grabbed at some rope and slid down to the water.

As they saw the Avenger sail away relief washed over their bodies. They then began the swim to shore, reaching the beaches within a half hour.

"Are we lucky or what?" Jack exclaimed as they sat on the sand.

"I don't know how lucky we are since we are on a deserted island, we practically marooned ourselves, no water, no food, we don't have much time Jack."

"Well, then let's get to looking…maybe it isn't all that bad." They got up after their short rest and began searching the island. They searched the island together, looked and looked they did, until they came to a small clearing.

"Jump…" Jack said suddenly.

"What?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Just jump…" Then the both of them started jumping up and down, Jack's part of the sand gave a bit.

"Jack, is that what I think it is?" The both fell to their knee's and started clearing the sand and sure enough, there was a door, that lead to an underground cache.

"Ah ha!" Jack said as he came up with two bottles of rum.

"Is there anything else besides rum?" Elizabeth asked.

"Water, food, everything. Enough to last for a few months…look…there are even some clothes!" Jack said a bit too overzealous.

"Jack you see what's in there I am going to start a fire on the beach." Elizabeth then walked toward the beach, along the way she picked up some wood. When she reached the beach she put all the wood down and started to rub to smaller pieces together on top of some leaves, almost instantly smoke arose, and it wasn't long before a roaring fire was before her. She sat down in front of the fire to keep herself warm, Jack soon came and sat down next to her and handed her a bottle of water.

"Thank you." Elizabeth then uncorked it and drank from it.

"No problem."

"Jack, how are we going to get ourselves out of this?"

"If we ration what we have we can last a few months…we just hope for a passing ship." Jack then took a swig of the rum.

"What happens if a ship doesn't pass by?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, luv." Elizabeth then tucked her knee's under her and looked into the ocean.

"What ye looking at?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

" 'Bout what?"

"Everything, there is just so much running through my head. I think it's beginning to make me dizzy." Elizabeth giggled. Jack knew what she was thinking about, she was thinking about what he had told her earlier, she was wondering if she were to admit her feelings to Jack would that be betrayal to Will. When Jack looked over to her he saw that Elizabeth was crying.

"What's wrong luv?" Jack asked putting down his rum and devoting his attention to her.

"Just, every time I think I know something…I see Will, and I still feel that I am with him, even though he has been gone for so long."

"Elizabeth, Will is dead, and I know that he would want you to be happy, if you think you'll be happy with me…then come with me…if you don't think that you'll be happy with me then…I won't hold it against you…I'll be here for you no matter what your decision may be." Jack said. Elizabeth looked at him for a moment then got up and walked away, Jack got up and followed.

"Elizabeth, you shouldn't be walking about here all on your onesies…"

"I'm fine…I just need to be alone."

"Elizabeth, I…"

"Jack please, just let me go…I'll be fine…I have my pistol and everything…I'll be fine…I just need to think." Jack let her go, he turned back around and sat down by the fire.

'I know I can make her happy Will…I love her.' Jack said to himself.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

'I am in love with him, never did I think that could happen, but I do, I love him…Why is it so hard to just say it to him? I can't betray Will, but would this be actual betrayal, Jack is a good man, and he loves me. Will wants me to be happy, and I know that rotting away on some pirate ship without ever feeling love ever again is not going to make me happy, but Jack…Jack makes my heart swoon. I know Jack would never hurt me, he said he would always care for me, and love me…That's it then…I have to do this for me…I will talk with Jack tonight.' Elizabeth thought to herself as she walked through the trees. Something however was bothering her, not the situation with Jack, but she felt someone or something was watching her, following her. Elizabeth reached for her gun, not pulling it out but definitely had a firm grip on it. When Elizabeth heard the brush behind her crack she pulled out her gun and turned around.


	11. Worth

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Jack! You scared me to death! I could have shot you!" Elizabeth said putting her gun in her holster.

"You wouldn't have…you think before you act…much like meself." Jack said.

"I told you not to follow me…"

"Yes but I am a pirate, not to keen on keeping me promises." Jack said, "I don't want you out by yourself, it isn't safe, come back with me." Elizabeth nodded and together they walked back to the fire Elizabeth had built.

"Jack, can I ask you something?" Elizabeth asked as she leaned next to him on the sand, they sat around the fire, night was now upon them, and darkness had settled in.

"Go ahead luv." Jack was interested in what she had to ask, she really hadn't spoken since he found her earlier.

"Can you keep a promise? I mean you followed me, when I asked you to stay."

"Depends, I can keep one if I have to."

"Well you promised me you would always care for me…how do I know you won't leave me when the next lass comes along and steals your heart." Elizabeth said looking into the fire. Jack placed his hand on her chin and moved it so her eyes would face him.

"That is a promise I will never break…Elizabeth for once in your life…stop thinking…what does your heart tell you?" Jack said with conviction.

"My heart tells me just to give in to you."

"Then just follow your heart…" Jack then gently brought her lips to his and they kissed, it was soft and sweet. They looked at each other for a moment, their eyes meeting, completely understanding of one another. Jack laid down in the sand, Elizabeth then laid down right next to him and put her head on his chest, and they fell asleep under the stars.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The next morning when Elizabeth woke up Jack was still asleep, his arm over her waist, protecting her. Elizabeth realized her body ached from sleeping in the sand, she also noticed that the sky was gray, rain was immanent this day.

"Jack, wake up…" She whispered in his ear. Jack rolled over not wanting to wake up.

"Jack, come on, wake up, please." Elizabeth pleaded.

"Honestly luv, we are stuck on a deserted island…if I don't feel like getting up I don't have to, and neither do you." Jack said as he smirked to her.

"Well, it won't be fun if we are sitting out here in the bloody rain now will it? So get up and help me build a bit of shelter." Elizabeth said.

"Can't, didn't think things through did ye? First off there is nothing to cut anything with, the swords and daggers won't work, and there isn't anything to tie it up with. The only protection we have is those palms, so I suggest you sit back down with me and try and keep warm by the fire while we still have it." Jack was right, Elizabeth didn't think about all of that.

"Sorry I woke you." Elizabeth said sitting back down.

"Well, at least I woke up to something worth waking for." Elizabeth blushed.


	12. Going Further

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"WHERE THE BLAZES ARE THEY?" Taylor asked his crew as the Avenger docked in Port Royal, three weeks later. "WHEN I HAVE NOTHING TO SHOW THE COMMODRE HE IS GOING TO BLOODY HANG US ALL!"

"Excuse me sir, I am Commodore James Norrington, I understand you have some information pertaining to the whereabouts of Elizabeth Swann." James asked as he walked up the gangplank of the Avenger.

"Yes, well here is the truth Commodore, I really don't want to make any enemies…especially of you. I had both the lady and Jack Sparrow in my custody, and they escaped."

"Why are you wasting my time? I should have you hanged!"

"Wait, there is only one place they could have gotten to, the chain of islands on the way here…"

"That is a three week journey…two if there is good weather." James considered.

"I shall lead you to them, your fiancé should be returned to you…as long as I get my reward."

"We leave in three days, make sure you are well prepared. In the meantime you and your crew are not allowed into Port Royal"

"I got ya, no worries." Captain Taylor then tipped his hat to the Commodore as he walked away. Three days and he would be a rich man…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Jack yelled as he chased Elizabeth into the ocean.

"Having fun Jack, we've been here for weeks now, and I am bored!" Elizabeth said as she ran into the ocean. "Aren't you up for a little adventure Captain Sparrow?" Elizabeth said almost taunting him to go after her.

"I am up to anything you have to offer." Jack then went after her as she screamed with happiness. Jack jumped on her and they sunk into the water, Jack was the first one up, and didn't see Elizabeth…which worried him.

"Elizabeth!" He called. Then a pair of slender hands grabbed onto his shoulders and dunk him underwater.

"Bloody hell!" Jack said as he came up for air. Elizabeth was laughing, laughing a lot.

"Do you think that was funny?" Jack said serious.

"Very." Elizabeth said between her gasps for air.

"Really?" Jack then picked her up by her waist, lifted her high in the air and threw her back in the water. When she came up she was still laughing, Jack loved her laugh. Jack then walked closer to her, and kissed her. The had been on that island for over a month and still had not consummated their relationship, which in fact was odd for Jack, if he wanted to flip the charm switch he could bed any woman her wanted, but with Elizabeth it was different, he loved her, he didn't want to be rough with her.

Elizabeth was still in awe of him, she was enthralled by him. Elizabeth was wondering why he still had not tried and gone further with their relationship, Jack was known for of course his pirating, but also known for his women as well.

"Jack, let's go back to the beach and warm up a bit." Jack and Elizabeth then walked back to the beach and sat down by the fire. Jack reached over and took a blanket he found in the cache and wrapped it around the both of them. They were quiet for a while, Elizabeth then turned to him, as he did the same. They looked at each other still not saying anything, Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed him, Jack placed his hand behind her head, keeping her locked in the kiss. Slowly he began to untie her vest, she shifted so where she was kneeling in front of him, Jack soon followed and both were kneeling in front of one another, unbuttoning each other's clothes. Jack then leaned forward causing her to gently fall to her back. Jack looked into her eyes, he then kissed her soft lips.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked, figuring this was her first time.

"Yes I am sure." Jack was gentle with her, Elizabeth felt the kindness, felt him being gentle. Elizabeth realized that no longer she was a young girl, she was in fact, a woman now. Everything about tonight was perfect, she loved him, he loved her, the crackling fire behind them, the moonlit sky, everything, she had wanted it this way.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next morning Jack woke up to find Elizabeth gone. Her clothes were gone, and his was neatly folded next to him, which made Jack smile. After getting dressed he went to go find her. Jack found her in the cache, looking for something.

"Elizabeth luv, what are you doing?"

"Well, there is an entire other side of this island that neither of us have ever seen, so, I was thinking to just go check it out, see what's there…" Elizabeth said bustling about in there.

"We could just stay here…" Jack said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes we could…" Elizabeth said as she climbed out with a sack. "…but this could be beneficial for both of us…" She said seductively , "Besides it will be fun." Elizabeth said giving him a peck on the cheek as she walked away.

"Wait a second…" Jack said grabbing her by the waist. "…I still have not said yes…"

"But you will…" Elizabeth said brazenly, as she got free from his grasp and walked toward the beach. She put the sack down and opened it up, she stuffed three bottles of water, some water-crackers, and a blanket in their.

"So when do we leave?" Jack asked as he watched her.

"Now, come on." Jack then followed Elizabeth down the beach.


	13. Found Out

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Elizabeth luv, how much farther do you plan on going?" Jack asked as he pushed another branch from him.

"Until we come back to where we started. Jack there is nothing else to do." Elizabeth said.

"Yes there is luv." Jack said with a smirk.

"We can stop here for the night." Elizabeth said putting down her bag. Jack then sat down, his back to a tree. "Tired?" Elizabeth asked.

"A bit." Jack replied.

"Well, just stay here, I'll take care of everything, save your strength." Elizabeth bent down and kissed Jack.

Elizabeth went to look for wood, something, to start a fire with. She had a few pieces until she heard some shouting. She put down the wood and walked further until she could see the beach.

She gasped when she saw the Dauntless and Avenger anchored in the sea, and Commodore Norrington and Captain Taylor were shouting orders to their crew.

"Search the entire island…" The Commodore shouted.

"Aye, the same goes for you blokes!" Captain Taylor also shouted. Then both marines and pirates scurried into the trees.

"James there is something I want to discuss with you." Taylor said as he placed an arm around his shoulder.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Well, this reward money, the lass you can have, but I want Sparrow to suffer under my sword."

"Captain Taylor, I do not care what happens to Sparrow. I care about Elizabeth, that is all. You shall be rewarded, but Sparrow you may take care of if you please." The both laughed as they walked away. Elizabeth could no longer hear them, and every inch of the island was swarming with Marines and Pirates, she was running blind, but she had to get back to Jack and warn him. She never ran so fast in her life.

"Jack!" Jack opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He said noticing her sense of urgency.

"The Avenger and the Dauntless are here! We have to hide…" Jack did not let her finish her sentence. Jack got up and grabbed her hand and started to run towards the beaches.

"Jack what are we doing?" Elizabeth said trying to keep up.

"We are going to commandeer the Avenger…" Jack then crouched down by some brush that was just leading onto the beaches, Elizabeth did the same.

"Jack how in the blazes are we going to do that?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Don't know…stay down…" Jack said as he saw the Commodore. They were silent until they could not see him anymore.

"Jack, the beaches, we can't cross them…"

"I know…" Jack stopped when he heard a gun cock behind them.

"Stand up!" Elizabeth and Jack did so, when they turned around they saw it was a pirate from Taylor's crew. "Found the two birds, the Sparrow and the Swann…I FOUND EM!" The commodore then rushed towards where the pirate had shouted.

'I can't let her go…' Jack thought to himself. He pulled out his pistol and shot the pirate dead. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and ran to the beaches, they got as far as the row boats when the Commodore shouted behind them.

"Stop where you are Sparrow!" Both Jack and Elizabeth stopped and turned around, they weren't surprised to see a pistol pointed at them. "Elizabeth come stand beside me…"

"No…" Elizabeth then went and stood in front of Jack. "I will not…"

"Elizabeth what are you doing? This is a dangerous fugitive, get away from him…"

"I will not James, so put your pistol down…" Elizabeth said firmly.

"Elizabeth what on earth has gotten in your head?"

"James, if you dare and try and shoot him, I will kill you…" Elizabeth then pulled out her pistol, "…make no mistake of that." Jack pulled out his pistol as well and stood by her side.

"Elizabeth I…"

"James, do as I say. I don't want to have to kill you but I will if I have to." James then slowly put down his pistol. So did Jack and Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth what is going on?" James asked.

"James I do not want to go back to Port Royal, I am happy where I am."

"With him?"

"Hey, I am great company mate!" Jack said.

"I am sure." James said bitterly.

"What is going on?" Captain Taylor said as he approached.

"None of your bloody business!" Elizabeth spat back.

"James you sure you want her as a wife, she is definitely more suitable for Sparrow." Taylor said to the Commodore. James eyes went wide, know he knew why Elizabeth told him to stand down.

"Is this true Elizabeth?" James asked.

"It is."

James then pulled his pistol back out of his holster. "Get away from him now!"

"No!" Before Elizabeth and Jack could pull out there pistols, Taylor pulled out his and pulled the trigger.

"I'll bloody shoot her!" Taylor then shot the pistol and Elizabeth fell to the floor.


	14. No Longer

(A/N) Sorry about the delay folks, completly due to the snow, three friggin feet of snow, do you know what it is like to dig, yes dig not shovel, out of that crap! Things are bad here in the Boston area, no school, no government,no going anywhere, I believe the official count in my town was 36 inches...sheesh... Anyway I hate to say it...I TOLD YA SO! Patriots are headed to Jacksonville! Ok, enough of my ranting, this story isn't really getting enough reviews, so what I am going to do, unless you can convince me otherwise is cut it off at this one, because there are two other 'sequels' to this, I really would like to post them, but fourteen reviews is a bit on the pitiful side. If I do hang this one up, and some of you would likethe other two parts, let me know then I'll send them to you. I'll just start another W/E fic, that's all...enjoy these next few chapters...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Elizabeth!" Jack fell to his knees beside her, blood was pouring from her shoulder, Jack could tell something was hit. James then turned to Captain Taylor, however Taylor was already up and running, calling his crew, they were leaving the island.

"Norrington, never mind him! Help me!" James then knelt down next to Elizabeth. "Put your hands on the wound, press down hard." Jack then ripped off a piece of fabric from his shirt. "Take yer hands off…" Jack then wrapped the wound tightly with the fabric, "That should be good until we get to the ship."

"Sir?" Lieutenant Gillette said running behind him.

"Get the boats ready we shall head back to the Dauntless at once, see all marines return." Jack then picked Elizabeth up and carried her to the boat. James then took the oars and started the row to the Dauntless.

"John summon the doctor, tell him to come to my quarters immediately." James said as he stepped on deck. "Jack, this way." Jack then followed him to Norrington's cabin, and laid Elizabeth down on the bed. Jack sat down on the bed next to her while Norrington paced the room.

"Commodore?" Doctor Gable said through the door. James went and opened the door for him.

"Please help her, she has been shot." James said.

"Ok, I need you two gentle men to leave." Jack then looked at Elizabeth one last time before he let her go and walked out with James.

"Sparrow, what is going on between you two?" Norrington asked.

"That is none of your bloody business." Jack said unfeeling.

"I need…"

"You don't bloody need anything! What the hell were you doing with Taylor?! You may have just gotten her killed because of your stupidity!" Jack scolded.

"What the hell were you doing with her on a deserted island? You just as well could have killed her!"

"I love her and that is the difference between you and me! I would never put her in any danger! You however have, and now she is paying for it!" James seemed to look at him with awe.

"You love her? Does she love you?" James asked hesitantly.

"Yes, she does…" Jack said.

"Excuse me gentlemen, the lady is all bandaged up. She should be up in a few hours." The doctor said coming out the door.

"And will she be alright?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I stopped the bleeding, she is a very lucky girl. The artery was not hit, and I removed the bullet. An inch either way and she would have perished."

"Can I go in and see her?" Jack asked.

"Yes, that should be good for her, maybe she'll wake up sooner." The doctor patted Jack on the shoulder as Jack walked in the door.

When Jack walked in the room, Elizabeth was lying on the bed, her blouse had been removed and a gauze was wrapped around her shoulder and breasts. She was pale, her rosy cheeks were gray, and her skin was drawn. Jack stepped closer to the bed and sat down next to her, and picked up her hand and held it.

"Elizabeth, luv I am so sorry…that shot was meant for me, not you…" Jack said with a whisper, he paused, "…I love you, please come back to me…I know what the doctor said, but I have seen many good friends die…please open your eyes…" Elizabeth did not move, "…I can't risk this happening again…I can't put your life in danger anymore…If you die because of me, I will never forgive meself…"

"Jack…" Elizabeth said with a whisper.

"Elizabeth…" Jack then leaned over her wide eyed. "How are you luv?"

"Sore…but I think I am ok." Elizabeth eye's then searched the room. "Where are we?"

"The Dauntless."

Elizabeth then tried to lean up in bed, "Jack, he'll take me back to Port Royal, we can't stay…" Jack then helped her lean back into bed.

"No, we are going to Port Royal, you are still healing."

"Jack, please, don't!"

"Elizabeth, I can't have you hurt like this anymore, if my life will take away yours…I just can't have it." Jack said with tears in his eyes. Elizabeth had never seen him cry, nor did she ever thought she would.

"Jack…what are you saying?" Elizabeth said, her voice cracking.

"We can't be…together Elizabeth, I just I can't have your blood on my hands, luv." Elizabeth then started to cry.

"Jack, please…don't leave me…like Will. Don't break my heart, please Jack." Jack then could no longer look at her, it broke his heart to break hers, he got up from the bed and placed his hand on the door handle.

"Jack, please don't go!" Elizabeth wailed. Jack paused for a moment, he wanted to take her in his arms, but he could not bring himself to do it, he saw her lying dead in his arms. Jack then turned the handle and walked out.

"Take me to the brig." Jack said to Norrington.

"What?"

"You heard me, take me to the brig, I am a fugitive."

"What about Elizabeth?"

"It's over…"

"You know what Sparrow…" Norrington said as he handcuffed Jack's hands behind his back, "…you did far much damage to her than that bullet could ever…you shattered an already broken heart. Lieutenant Gillette, take mister Sparrow to the brig!" Gillette then took Jack to the brig. James then turned his attention to the door of his cabin, she would need someone to be there for her, and he was going to be the shoulder she could lean on.


	15. Reasons

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Elizabeth…" James walked in the room, and sat down on the bed.

"I really don't feel like talking to you."

"Elizabeth, I need to tell you something. I never intended to marry you unless you wanted to, I would never take you away from Will, or from Jack. I want to see you happy, that is all."

"How can I ever trust you? I saw the notice offering a reward for me, and I heard Taylor. You want me as your wife, and you and my father have been planning. How do I know that it wasn't you who destroyed Will's ship?" Elizabeth said angrily.

"Elizabeth, I am many things but I am not a murderer, and for you to even think that shocks me. I shall not marry you, I will only marry you if you'll have me." James said holding her hand.

"What is to become of Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"When he comes to Port Royal he will be hanged, there is nothing I can do about that, he committed the crimes, and will suffer the consequences." Elizabeth looked away from him.

"Can you please leave? I want to be alone." Elizabeth said, not looking at him.

"As you wish, but please Elizabeth, do not hate me." James then walked out of the room.

Elizabeth shifted in bed, she was sore and tired, yet she could not sleep. Thoughts of Jack filled her mind, she loved him so much, but he wanted nothing to do with her, perhaps she was just another on of his infamous wenches, she was used, she felt used. 'He is not getting off the hook that easy!' Elizabeth swung her feet off the bed, put on a shirt and marched downstairs to the brig.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said angrily.

"Elizabeth you shouldn't be here, you should be resting!"

"No, this is not finished! You will not get off the hook that easy! Do you love me or am I another one of those wenches of yours?!" Elizabeth said, the wound had opened, and she grabbed her shoulder.

"Elizabeth…" Jack paused, this was going to hurt her, as well as him, "…I would have said anything to get in yer pants…whisper a few sweet nothings…and you fell for it lass…the Sparrow charm…gets the wenches every time…" The were inches away from each other, only the cell bars separated them, Elizabeth reached through the bars and slapped him across the face.

"You are nothing but a lying, pathetic excuse for a man! No honor Jack, you have nothing, no one to love, no one to trust, you have your ship, nothing else! I just hope the rest of your miserable time you spend on this earth, you think about how you destroyed the lives, yes lives, of the only two people you could ever count on!" Elizabeth then gave him one more disgusted look, and ran back upstairs past the Commodore. James quickly went after her.

"Elizabeth…what happened?"

"He said he never loved me…" James was a bit surprised. "Why does every man that I love leave me, whether it's one way or another…" Elizabeth then felt weak, and was caught by the Commodore, who noticed her wound had opened up once again.

"Call for the doctor again." James told Gillette. James then carried Elizabeth to his cabin and put her in bed.

"Elizabeth, I will never leave you…" He said before the doctor came in and took over.

That was the truth, James had no intentions of ever leaving her, he loved her, but she did not return his love, so he would stand by her no matter what, because of the simple fact that he did love her.


	16. Lost

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

The Dauntless docked in Port Royal two weeks later. Elizabeth had not seen or heard from Jack, and she liked it that way, he had hurt her so badly, she still was hurt.

"Elizabeth are you ready to leave?" James said.

"Yes." Elizabeth then grabbed her hook-sack, which had her sword, pistol, and daggers, and stepped on deck. The sun was shinning and the marines were busy bustling about.

"Do you want me to take you home?" James asked.

"No, I am not ready to go home yet. I will see my father in the morning, I will stay in Will's loft tonight."

"Right, well I guess you will be on your way…" Elizabeth then threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you James, for everything you have done, you are a true friend." Elizabeth then let go of him and walked onto the docks. 'I want to see him…'. So Elizabeth sat down on a crate and waited for Jack to be brought out. It wasn't five minutes before she saw him, Jack looked worn and tired, their eyes met, and they exchanged glances.

James watched their interaction from a distance, he knew they loved each other, that was plain to see, but he didn't understand why Jack was being so ridiculous.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

'I am such a bloody idiot!' Jack thought to himself as he put his head against the wall of the cell. Jack had to let her go though, he cared about her too much for her to get hurt, because of him. He loved everything about her, her smile, her laugh, the way her nose crinkled when he said something that was foreign to her. Jack felt like a fool, he had lost the greatest treasure.

"Sparrow, I need to have a word with you." Commodore James Norrington said through the bars.

"What?" Jack said annoyed.

"I want to ask you something, did you really use her…? I saw the way you looked at each other today, that look was far from hate."

Jack sighed, "No, I love her, I just can't let her get hurt because of me. If she believes what I told her then she will live, I cannot have her blood on me hands."

"I see, and you thought this up all by yourself?"

"Of course I bloody did!"

"Elizabeth had no say in this?"

"No, and I don't want her to!"

"There is someone here to see you…" James then opened the door and Gibbs walked in.

"Captain! Glad to see yer still breathing!" Gibbs said.

"What is going on?" Jack said to James with a puzzled look on his face.

"I saw the Pearl, when we were sailing in, they we…well…trying to hide in a cove on the other side of the island. I walked over there today and spoke to mister Gibbs. Jack I am allowing you to leave…"

"What's the catch?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Take Elizabeth with you…I could not hurt her by seeing you hang. Jack you can't decide her life for her…her father tried to do so and she hates him for it. Will let her free…and by God she loved him. Jack, she looks at you the same way she looked at Will, she loves you. I will not keep her caged here, she does not love me that way, but I love her enough to let her go…even with you."

Jack remained quiet for a while, "Let me out…" Jack said as he got up. James opened the cell door with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks mate." Jack said as he patted James on the back.

"I will make sure you have safe passage to the docks, I will meet you there, the Pearl will be there…Elizabeth is in Will's loft above the blacksmith shop…One more thing Sparrow…take care of her, she deserves it…"

"I will." Then Jack and Gibbs left .

When they reached the streets Jack stopped and turned to Gibbs, "I want to get her meself, Gibbs go make sure the Pearl is ready to sail."

"Aye Captain, good to 'ave ye back." Gibbs than ran off to the docks, and Jack towards Will's loft.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Elizabeth opened the door to Will's loft. It was modest, there was a bed, nightstand, lantern, chair, and dresser. Elizabeth sat on the bed and put her head in her hands, she was so frustrated, she still loved Jack…even after all of the terrible things he said, and she felt that he loved her too. She got up from the bed and walked around the room, she opened a drawer in the dresser and found the bandana that Will wore around his wrist, she picked it up gently and smelled it, 'God, it still smells like him.' Tears filled her eyes, she still had a place in her heart for Will, but she loved Jack, Jack had taken over her heart, a knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. Her hand reached for the door and she turned the knob.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Anger arose from her after the initial shock.

"Elizabeth I …"

"Wait a minute, why the bloody hell are you even here? Come back for a second helping Jack? Well let me just say this, you came to the wrong place! There is a lovely whore house down the alley…because I am not your whore any more!" Elizabeth then went to slam the door, but Jack kept his hand there to keep it from closing, he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Would you just leave me be? You don't love me, you don't care, so just let me go…"

"Elizabeth, I would not be here if I didn't love you. Elizabeth come with me to the Pearl, she is waiting for us…"

"The Pearl? Do you expect me to believe anything you just told me? I am not a naïve little girl Jack."

"Norrington arranged this, he let me go…for you."

"This keeps getting more and more unbelievable. What did you expect Jack, that I would go with you and be the permanent whore for the Black Pearl?!"

"Elizabeth what I said before…it wasn't true, I just could not allow you to get hurt because of me. I live a dangerous life, and if someone I loved were to get hurt or die because of me then I would never forgive myself." Jack saw the anger in her eyes leave, they were replaced by tears of hurt.

"My life has been decided for me my entire life, you knew that. How could you chose for me? Not even asking me?" She said sobbing.

"I was wrong Elizabeth, I should have never done that or have said those things to you. Elizabeth I love you, you must believe that, even if you believe nothing else, please you must believe that."

"You're a pirate…your words mean nothing…" Elizabeth said as she turned and walked away. Jack was not going to give up on her, he walked up right behind her and grabbed her shoulders and turned her around and look at her right in her eyes.

"My words mean everything, I may be a pirate but I am also a man, a man who is so in love with you Elizabeth, I could not live my life knowing that I left the greatest treasure behind." Elizabeth gazed into his kohl lined eyes, truth filled them. Elizabeth broke from his grasp and sat on the bed. Jack thought that his words did not connect with her, he had lost her.

What will Elizabeth do? Will she follow her head or her heart? Has the bridge been burned? MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	17. Her Decision

(A/N) Just would like to say big Thank You to Crazy Pidgeon and Phoenix, you guys were really sweet on the reviews, and you have restored my faith in this fic. I will continue on as planned so here is a chapter for you...just one today...maybe two...so your guys won't hang on for two long. Still digging out of the snow!!! Another 8 to 12 inches tommorrow!!! MY GOD, I am sick of snow, I was not made for the snow, I think I belong in a warmer climate...anyways, pray for us New Englanders! We are drowning in snow! But we are New Englanders we can handle everything and anything! Thank you once Again!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Jack stood there waiting for a response. Elizabeth didn't look at him, she had trouble believing him, but she loved him, her heart said yes, her head said no.

"_Can you keep a promise? I mean you followed me, when I asked you to stay."_

"_Depends, I can keep one if I have to."_

"_Well you promised me you would always care for me…how do I know you won't leave me when the next lass comes along and steals your heart." _

"_That is a promise I will never break…Elizabeth for once in your life…stop thinking…what does your heart tell you?" Jack said with conviction._

"_My heart tells me just to give in to you."_

"_Then just follow your heart…"_

Elizabeth then stood up and looked at him in the eyes. "Jack, my heart is done with pain. My young heart has felt more in the past year than some have ever felt in their entire lives. Jack, love does heal…even shattered hearts…" Elizabeth stepped closer to him, "Can you mend my shattered heart?" She looked at him with longing, she needed to hear him say yes, that's what she wanted, her heart was shattered, he was the one that could mend it.

"Yes, I can." Jack then put his hand behind her neck and brought her lips to his and kissed her. They then pulled apart, and Jack wiped the tears from her cheeks, "We have to go…" He said quietly.

"Meet me downstairs…I'll be a second." Jack then held her hand until the distance between the both of them prevented it.

Elizabeth glanced around the room, this is the last time she would be here…she picked up her bag, and put Will's bandana in it. With one last look, one last sigh, she walked down the stairs to where Jack was waiting.

"Let's go luv." Jack and Elizabeth than ran down towards the docks, where they saw James and the Pearl.

"James…" Elizabeth said out of breath. Jack looked at her and realized she wanted privacy with him, so he went ahead to the Pearl.

"James, thank you."

"Elizabeth you don't have to thank me."

"No, I do. James you have unbelievably…great. You are my friend, my ally, James I shall never forget what you have done for me. Between being there for me when Will died, to helping Jack find me…I could not begin to say the many thanks that you are owed." Elizabeth then hugged him, "I love you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Elizabeth then kissed his cheek.

"Elizabeth, please write to me. Please be safe, my dear." James then returned the kiss and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good-bye." Elizabeth said as she started to leave. James watched her leave, he would miss her, it would be hard for him to move on without her, but he would, just as she had.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Gibbs!" Jack called.

"Yes Cap'n."

"Inform me, what has happened since I was last here."

"Well, let me tell you that Elizabeth handled herself well against Taylor. I was quite surprised. We left Anamaria in Tortuga, so she is no longer in the brig. We then left for Nassau, and made some repairs to the Pearl. Then we heard someone say that you two were on your way here, so we headed here. Sure enough, as we pulled into Port Royal, we saw the Dauntless. Then here we are."

"Good work, Gibbs."

"How is it with you and miss Elizabeth?"

"Better. She is still a bit apprehensive, but better than we were."

"Good to here it…here is your bonnie lass now." Elizabeth was walking towards Jack. 'She is beautiful.', and she was. Elizabeth looked the exact same way as she did the first time Jack noticed her.

"Elizabeth, luv…do you want to see your father before we go?"

"No. I just want to leave…Where are we headed next?"

"We have some unfinished business." The Pearl then started to pull away.

"I see…I'm going to put my bag in my cabin." Elizabeth then started to walk away, but Jack caught her wrist.

"Why…don't you put your bag in my cabin?" Jack asked in a whisper. Elizabeth looked at him and realized what he was asking, she then nodded at him and walked into his cabin.

Jack's cabin was large, very large. There were maps, books, a large table with chairs, a large bed, a dresser, and vanity, on the whole, the entire room was just, huge. The vanity looked liked it wasn't used, so Elizabeth opened a drawer and took off her necklace that had Will's ring on it. The then placed the necklace in the bandana, and wrapped it up, and tucked it away in the drawer.

This was their cabin now, Elizabeth smiled as she glanced the room. She put her bag on the chair, it only had some clothes in it, not much. She never noticed all that was in the room, she went to the wall which housed books and rolled maps. She took out a map and opened it, it was a new map…of the America's. Elizabeth hadn't seen a picture of them, so she sat down and looked at it.

"You know, we could do more than just look at a picture of it…" Jack said as he kneeled down next to her.

"I know." Elizabeth said not looking up.

"I could take you there, where ever you want. My suggestion is Boston, more developed there."

"Really?" Elizabeth was interested.

"It's a lot like England, but the people there are a bit more free…so to speak. I am going to keep watch tonight, so I won't be joining you."

"I'll keep you company." Elizabeth said as she folded up the map.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Elizabeth and Jack then walked on deck. Jack stood at the helm, while Elizabeth secured rigging and sails. The rest of the crew was asleep, and the seas were calm, so they sat down together on the stairs leading to the wheel.

"Jack, how are we going to find Taylor?"

"He has a big mouth, he'll open it, and then we'll find out what is really going on, what he up too." Dawn broke out and Gibbs was next in line to take control.

"Morning you two." Gibbs said as he approached them.

"Morning mister Gibbs." Elizabeth replied.

"Why don't you two get some rest, I'll keep everything under control." Jack then helped Elizabeth up and they walked into their cabin. They were more tired than they thought.

Elizabeth took off her vest, belt, holster, boots, then her pants, she left her shirt on, it was big on her so it covered her body. Jack took off his hat, belt, holster, boots, and shirt, leaving just his pants on. The slid into bed together, and turned to face each other.

"I love you Jack." Elizabeth then leaned closer and kissed him, he put his hands on her body, and they shared each other's passion for one another.


	18. Headed Next

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Elizabeth we are docking in Martinique today, somewhat of a pirate haven, but the British keep informants there, so watch what you say." Jack said as he buttoned his shirt.

"And what are we actually here for?" Elizabeth asked tying the laces on her vest.

"To listen, maybe we'll hear something about Taylor." Jack and Elizabeth then walked out of their cabin, Gibbs was waiting for them.

"We are set to dock in an hour or so…"

"Break loose the sails, night is about to fall, I want to get an early start. Gibbs you and the crew need to stay on the ship."

"Aye captain." Gibbs then went to follow his orders.

"Elizabeth you are coming with me to Martinique. I want you to stay close to me however, I can't trust that place, worse that Tortuga."

"I can't imagine a place worse that Tortuga…but don't worry about me, I can handle myself." Elizabeth said looking up at him.

"Yes, I know you can…" Jack said putting his hand through her hair.

"I am going to help Gibbs." Elizabeth then trotted over to where Gibbs was letting the sails free.

"Ah miss Elizabeth, how are you?"

"Fine, you know you can just call me Elizabeth, there is no need for formality on the Black Pearl." Elizabeth said as she giggled.

"Yes, but it sounds better…take that rope there and pull it towards you…"

"Gibbs, shouldn't you be pulling that the other way?" Elizabeth asked. Suddenly the rope snapped from the reel and it swung tightly against the mast. Elizabeth managed to jump out of the way before but Gibbs was caught.

"Bloody hell this hurts!" Gibbs screamed as the rope got tighter.

"Stay still!" Elizabeth then took her dagger off and cut the rope free and Gibbs fell to the floor. By the time he reached the floor Jack and some of the crew were already there.

"Let me see…" Elizabeth said as she rolled up his pant legs. One of his legs had a pretty bad cut, the other had a terribly bad bruise. "Well, mister Gibbs, you are very lucky…lucky that that rope didn't take your legs off." Elizabeth said.

"Cotton help me bring Gibbs below deck…" Jack said, and the two helped Gibbs to his feet and took him to his cabin. When Jack went back on deck, he went to talk with Elizabeth.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"He was pulling the rigging the wrong way, I told him but it was too late." Elizabeth said.

"He is getting too old…"

"For what?"

"This, that would be easily avoidable. All he had to do was get out of the way, as you did, but he couldn't. I think this is his last journey with us."

"How do you know?"

"He's hinted at it."

"Jack we are pulling into Martinique…" Elizabeth said as she noticed the dock become closer.

"Aye, we are."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 

"Sit." Jack told Elizabeth as they sat down at a table in the Grounded Hawk, a tavern in Martinique. "Listen, listen to anything that you may find interesting…" So the two sat there in silence, listening to the conversations around them.

"Jack this isn't working?"

"Shhhssshhh…." Jack hissed at her. Soon Jack turned back to the table and faced her.

"What did you hear?"

"See that man over there?" Jack said.

"Yes…"

"He just found out that, one of the wenches here is having his child, he is livid…"

"Captain Jack Sparrow…the gossip!" Elizabeth said laughing.

"Hey there missy…" An ugly pirate approached Jack and Elizabeth's table. Jack was about to get up and beat the sense into this man but Elizabeth kicked him from under the table.

"Hey yourself…" Elizabeth said acting the part.

"Oh come on now…I want to have a little fun…" The man said anxiously.

"Alright outside with you…" Elizabeth said getting up from the table.

"I won't keep her long mate…" The pirate said to Jack.

"Oh, I know you won't." Jack said as he smirked. He watched as they left the tavern, but Jack wasn't about to let her go off on her own, so he followed them from a distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How about here?" The pirate said.

"That's fine…now I was wondering if you could tell me something…" Elizabeth said as she watched him try and take off his pants, he was too drunk to do anything.

"Anything my sweet…"

"Do you know of a Captain Taylor of the Avenger?"

"Yes."

"Do you know his whereabouts?"

"Yea, he was here a few nights ago…said he fooled Captain Jack Sparrow and blew away his lass, shot dead on a deserted island, bragging about it he was, shame about the lass though, rumor had it she was as beautiful as she was dangerous."

"Did he say where he was going next?" Elizabeth said as she smiled to herself.

"Yea, the new colonies. I guess the English there are starting a revolution of some sort, against the British government, Boston is giving them the roughest time…wants to join in the fun he said. Now shall we start lovey?"

"No, I changed my mind. Sorry." The man then got very angry, and grabbed her wrist as she started walking away.

"If you do not let me go I will have to hurt you…"

"Really scared I am…" The man said sarcastically.

"Have it your way." Elizabeth then broke from his grasp pulled off her coat to reveal her sword, pistol, and daggers. The man cowered in fear as Elizabeth drew her sword and placed it inches from his neck.

"I'll be on my way now…"

"Yes…yes…on your way." The man said with a nervous smile. Jack then trotted up to her.

"See you have this handled luv?" Jack said to her.

"Yes, Jack."

"Wait a minute…you're Captain Sparrow…and you're his lass? I thought you were dead!"

"No, I am not."

"Captain Sparrow…nice work!" The man said in awe.

"Can we go now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes luv." They both then ran from the alley and made their way towards the Pearl.

"What did he say?" Jack asked.

"Well, Taylor left here a few nights ago, and said he was headed towards Boston, for some fun with the revolution."

"Then that is where we are headed."

"Jack that has got to be at least a four month trip…"

"Yes, we are going to head a different route…Cotton make way for Boston!" Elizabeth then followed Jack into their cabin. He went inside and pulled out the map Elizabeth was looking at earlier.

"This way, I want to be there before he gets there…sink his bloody ship, then leave him stranded." Jack said pointing to the route they were to follow.

"No." Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry didn't hear you…" Jack said not sure of what she had just said.

"I said no, this time we finish it, no more games Jack. This man shot me, he is more that willing to do it again, to me or to you. He is out for blood. Here is the catch, he thinks I'm dead and your off wallowing somewhere, because you lost your love, now we just play his own game, he won't expect us coming after him. We use the element of surprise that you suggested, but not just that part, he'll never expect me…"

"Too dangerous…"

"Jack…come now…you have to trust me…"

"Elizabeth, I almost lost you once because of him…I won't take that risk again."

"You will never lose me." Elizabeth said as she put her arms around his waist, "I am yours to have…"

"I know…"

"Good then it's settled!" Elizabeth then walked to the other side of the room and took off her holster.

"Why do you insist on driving me bloody crazy?"

"Jack I can't do that, you are already crazy on your own." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Take that back…" Jack said as he walked closer to her.

"No…" She said as she giggled. Jack then ran after her and grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

"You are the most impossible woman…" Jack said as he kissed her.

"I know…" She smiled back.


	19. Boston

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

**Four months later**

"Captain, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Gibbs said as Jack was reading some maps in his cabin.

"Sure Gibbs. What is it?"

"Well, I think this is my last venture…after this I want to go back to Tortuga, and retire." Gibbs said ringing his hands.

"Retire?"

"Yes…"

"You know I wouldn't have objections to that, you have been a loyal member of me crew, and I respect you for it." Elizabeth then walked in.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm leaving the Pearl, miss Elizabeth…"

"Oh…well you will surely be missed…" Elizabeth said as she sat on the table next to Jack. "I'll miss you."

"Aye, I'll miss all of this." Gibbs said. "But Jack doesn't need meself anymore, he's got you to look after the Pearl…I am beginning to become a liability."

"No, Gibbs you were never a liability, but I am glad to hear you are finally going to enjoy yourself…" Jack said.

"Thank you Cap'n, I'll be heading back to my duties." Gibbs then turned around and left.

"Such a shame…" Elizabeth said.

"What is?" Jack asked, as he placed his arms around her hips.

"He is a good man, good seaman, I thought he had a few years still left in him." Elizabeth said.

"No, I knew he was having trouble keeping up…"

"Oh yes! The reason I came in here!" Elizabeth said as she jumped off the table. "Land is on the horizon…it won't be long before we dock in Boston. Are you sure we won'tget caught?"

"No, the colonies are not familiar with pirate ships, most of them come from England, so we should go unrecognized."

"Good…What has kept you in here? You have been barely on deck at all…"

"Nothing…"

"Your lying…I can tell, your eyes don't look at mine. Normally when you talk to me your eyes stare right at mine. What is going on? You have been…well…not yourself, too quiet."

"Nothing, nothing you should worry about, savvy?"

"I still don't believe you…"

"Then don't!" Jack snapped back.

"What is your bloody problem?!" Elizabeth asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing…just go…"

"Jack…oh I don't have the bloody time to argue with you!" Elizabeth then tossed her hands in the air and walked on deck.

"Cotton, let the sails free." Elizabeth ordered. Elizabeth watched as the crew bustled around, in the back of her mind she wondered about Jack, what was his problem? Lately he has been distant, he hasn't spoken to her as much, he was acting strangely. Elizabeth decided to go ask Gibbs.

"Mister Gibbs, can I have a word with you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure what is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Have you noticed the change in Jack's demeanor?"

"Yes, I 'ave."

"Do you know what his problem is?"

"Shouldn't you ask him?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did, and he pushes me away…"

"What are you doing?!" Jack was standing behind them.

"Well, since you don't bloody talk to me I figured I ask Gibbs!" Elizabeth hollered back. Jack then walked back in his cabin.

"Oh no you bloody don't!" Elizabeth said as she stomped right after him. When she walked in she slammed the door. "Are you going to open your mouth or are you going to keep it shut and keep pushing me away?"

"Elizabeth I am going to keep my mouth shut!" Jack placed emphasis on the word shut.

"I just don't understand…is it me? You promised that you wouldn't do this…Jack you love to break your promises! Especially to me! If we are going to start this again then I am getting off in Boston and staying there!" Elizabeth was furious. "You know what, I am just sick of this, you can't keep your promises to me, then we are back to where we were five months ago!" Elizabeth then walked out of the cabin, but Jack caught her wrist.

"Elizabeth I am sorry." He said to her.

"Sorry just isn't going to cut it this time Jack!" Elizabeth then shook her hand away and stepped on deck. Boston was yards away it wouldn't be long before they docked. As the ship his the dock, she ordered the anchor to be dropped and she walked off into the city.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Jack sat in his cabin, he hadn't meant to be so short with her. Jack sat in his chair and spun a ring in his hand, he wanted to make her his wife, but there was so many risks involved. Once word got out that Captain Jack Sparrow was married, then Elizabeth would be a target, he just wasn't sure. Of course he loved her that was not in question, but the danger she would be in was great.

As Jack stepped on deck he noticed that Elizabeth was not there.

"Gibbs where is Elizabeth?"

"She was mumbling something and then stepped right off the ship and walked into town."

"You let her!" Jack asked.

"She's the Captain, what was I going to do tell her no? She is a grown woman."

"Stay here…keep an eye out for Taylor." Jack then ran into the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth walked around the city of Boston, she was enamored by it's beauty, the city felt old, but it was a new city. The cobblestone streets, the woman and men walking hand in hand, it wasn't anything like England. The smell of hot apple cider filled her lungs, she went up Tremont street which was clamored with shops. Soon her thoughts went to Jack, she was so angry with him. Not noticing where she was she realized she was lost.

"Bloody hell…" Elizabeth said to herself. Elizabeth then headed down a dark alley, realizing it was a dead end, turned back around, but before she could get out a pair of hands grabbed her and covered her mouth. Elizabeth struggled to get free.

"Now your going to be a good little lass and stay still, other wise I have no trouble slitting your throat." Elizabeth felt the knife on her throat. "Now come with me…" Elizabeth cursed herself, she left everything on the Pearl, she had no pistol, no sword, no daggers, nothing, she was defenseless. The man whom she had no idea who it was took her upstairs, to some sort of inn. It was a small room a bed and dresser was all that was in it. He sat her down in a chair and tied her to it.

"What do you want with me?"

"Not me that wants you it is Captain Taylor…"

"He's here already?"

"Yes, and he saw you walk around, he instructed me to take you here…" Elizabeth swallowed really hard, Jack had no clue where she was. A knock at the door scared her, when the door opened she saw him, Captain Taylor.

"Elizabeth it is good to see you alive and well…" He placed his hand on her chin.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth asked.

"You see me and Sparrow have unfinished business…and you are the key…he will come for you like a love sick puppy." Taylor then turned his attention to one member of his crew, "See that he knows while we move her…"

"Where are you taking me?"

"My brother has a cottage outside of town…he isn't here so we will inhabit it." He then untied her and marched her downstairs to an awaiting carriage, where they sped off.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Jack ran through the streets, Elizabeth left angry, she would not be paying attention to her surroundings. Up and down streets Jack searched for her, until he saw a man watching him, he was leaning up against a church building. Jack stopped and looked at him, soon the man came towards him.

"He has her." The man said.

"What?" Jack said.

"Taylor, has your bonnie lass…" Jack then grabbed the man by his shirt.

"Where is she?"

"Hurt me go ahead…if I don't get there in time and bring you with me she dies…it's that simple." Jack released him.

"Thought so…follow me…"

Boston, my home town, you know I had to incorporate it in the story! Boston really hasn't changed all that much, except for the occasional Starbucks, and McDonalds...the cobblestone streets...yup still there...and the church he is leaning against is the Old North End Church in Boston, I didn't name it because I wasn't quite sure if it actually was around at the time. Tremont street a real actual street in Boston, still once again not sure if it was around at that time, but I am almost positive it was...o and some interesting tid bits for you all...Boston's Mayor Tom Menino, wants to give Tremont street it's own stars, like the ones in Hollywood...interesting....an east coast Walk of Fame...This was the last chapter for now, enjoy!


	20. Showdown

(A/N) I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I am usually better about this but school started again this week, and you know what school can be like! Loved the reviews from my favorite reviewers you know who you guys are...your the only ones that do! LOL! Anyway I am posting the remaining three chapter left in this part of the story, the second part will be posted Sunday or maybe even Saturday, but don't put it in stone...Oh yes I have to say just one more thing...GO PATRIOTS! Oh yeah, sorry Philly fans, McNabb is a big time choke! He got nothing on our delicous Brady...have you ladies seen him...oh snap out of it! Anyway enjoy this story, and hang on for the second part: Every Single Day: A New Beginning.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

It was dark as Jack and the unknown pirate made their ways through the streets, soon the streets became more rural. They then came upon a cottage, Jack had no use for this man anymore.

"This is it?"

"What do you mean Sparrow?"

"This is the best he could come with?"

"Yes…" Jack took out his pistol and shot the man in the back.

"Always confiscate all affects…" Jack then quietly made his way to the entrance.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Keep your eye on her…" Taylor instructed a member of his crew. Instead of Elizabeth being with him in the cottage, he would place her in the stables in the back of the house. "If you hear anything suspicious, shoot her."

"Aye captain." Elizabeth was bound by the hands and she was placed in one of the stables, it looked like horses hadn't inhabited it in years.

"Elizabeth…I guess this is our good-bye…I won't be seeing you again."

"Pity…" Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"It is such a shame that you are like this, you would have made a beautiful trophy by my side."

"I am no one's trophy…"

"How 'bout a kiss before I go?" Taylor then bent down to kiss her, and he did, but before he had a chance to enjoy it Elizabeth bit down on his lip.

"You bloody wench!" Taylor then took his hand and slapped her hard across the face. He then walked out in aggravation, Jack would be arriving shortly.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Jack peered into the cottage window, he saw Taylor and a few members of his crew, he did not see Elizabeth. Jack sneaked around and made his way to the porch, he would have to be fast. Jack quickly opened the door and shot the two members of Taylor's crew leaving Taylor with a stunned expression on his face.

"Where is she?" Jack said pointing his pistol at him.

"Who?" Taylor said also having his pistol out.

"Stop with the games! Where is she?"

"Oh the lass…don't worry she is fine…for now…" Taylor laughed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Elizabeth had to find a way to get out of there, if she didn't she would be dead.

"Excuse me, do you think you could help me?" Elizabeth asked the guard sweetly.

"Shut up."

"Please…" Elizabeth grinned.

"What do you want?"

"Could you just untie me? I won't make a fuss, I mean I am just a woman, and you are a strong man…what harm could I do?"

"No…"

"Please, the ropes are so tight, please I promise it will be worth your while…" The pirate seemed to think about it for a while.

"Alright…" He bent down and started to untie her ropes, Elizabeth then got up.

"See now what harm could I do?" Elizabeth then walked closer to him, the pirate then placed his arms around her, Elizabeth then reached behind his back and took his pistol from his belt got away from his grasp, and stepped back and pointed the pistol at him.

"Now, throw down your sword and anything else you have." The pirate looked at her, as he bent down to place his sword down, he charged at her, knocking the pistol and her down to the floor. The pirate then got on top of her and started choking her.

Elizabeth looked on either side of her, the pistol was so close she had to reach. The more she reached the more she felt the air escape her lungs. She was at the point of blacking out when she finally reached for the pistol, and shot him, blood spattering on her. Elizabeth was weak as she was gasping for air, she tried to get him off her but she couldn't, so she let the darkness take her, she couldn't help herself anymore.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Jack and Taylor were still standing off, neither one making a move.

"Jack, I want to know something…what do you plan on doing? I mean this is preposterous…we can come to an agreement."

"Nervous?"

"No, just there is no point in this, Elizabeth is being held and she will be shot, I can prevent that…if you give me what I want?"

"What is that?"

"The Pearl…if not she will die." Jack was running out of time and options, this man was not afraid to do anything.

"Fine, if you promise to let her go unharmed."

"Deal." Taylor then put down his pistol and put his hand out. Jack took his hand and shook on it, Taylor did not notice that Jack still had his gun, Jack pulled him closer and shot him right in the stomach. Taylor fell to the ground spitting up blood.

"No deal…" Jack then heard a gunshot coming from outside in the back, it sent shivers down his spine. Taylor then started laughing and spitting up blood.

"You can't win this time Sparrow!" Jack then ran off to the back.

Jack ran right into the stables and started looking into all of them, he was almost at the end until he opened one and saw Elizabeth on the floor, a pirate on top of her, and blood everywhere. Jack's eyes went wide, he was too late. Jack bent down and rolled the pirate off her.

"Elizabeth…" Blood was everywhere on both of them, bruises were around her neck. Jack held her in his arms and rocked back in forth.

"I am so sorry…I was too late…I am so sorry Elizabeth…" Jack just looked at her, and thought about the last thing he said to her.

"_Nothing…just go…" _

"Jack?" Jack looked down at her.

"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth reached up and kept grabbing at his shirt, trying to find a way to feel safe. She then closed her eyes again. Jack was overcome with joy, he picked her up and took her, back safely in his arms, where she belongs.


	21. Aftermath

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Gibbs! Set the course for Tortuga!" Jack said as he carried Elizabeth on to the Pearl.

"What happened sir?"

"Just get us going!" Jack then set Elizabeth down on the bed. Soon Gibbs came in.

"Is the Pearl on her way?" Jack asked.

"Yes…here." Gibbs then set down some bandages and a basin of warm water next to him.

"Thank you…You can go…"

As Jack opened her shirt he realized none of the blood was hers it belonged to the pirate that he found with her.

"That's my girl…" Jack said, it looked like she had been choked, badly, but she would be just fine. After cleaned all the blood off her he went to the dresser and pulled out one of his white shirts and put her in it. Jack left the cabin and let her sleep.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked.

"She'll be fine…just shaken up a bit." Jack said leaning against the railing.

"So, what do you plan are doing with her?" Gibbs asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You two didn't sound too happy before…is she leaving, are you letting her?"

"No…this is what kept me so quiet." Jack then reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring.

"By God! I never thought I see the day! Captain Jack Sparrow, getting married."

"Would you shut up!" Jack trying to keep his voice down. "No one knows, I haven't asked her."

"Oh I get it." Gibbs said. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"I don't know, I have been pretty rotten to her lately…"

"Aye ye have…"

"A little bloody support for your captain would be good now!"

"I was only agreeing with ye…"

"I wasn't sure I could even ask her…"

"Why?"

"Look what happened today…I do not have many allies, my enemies that want to hurt me will go through her…I could not have that…"

"Jack, the lass loves you, and as far as I can tell, she can take care of herself…"

"I know she can…"

"So what the hell are you thinking about? Ask her!" Gibbs said. Jack nodded and went back in to the cabin, where he already found Elizabeth up, walking around.

"What are ye doing?" Jack said as he leaned against the frame of the door.

Elizabeth jumped at the sound of his voice, and placed her hand on her chest, and slowly sat down. Jack then walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"Didn't mean to scare ye luv…" Jack could see that she was still shaken up a bit.

"That's ok…" Elizabeth looked at him, something was different about him.

"Elizabeth I want to ask you something…I know that I have been well, less than pleasant with you the past few days. What I want you to know is that I do love you…that in my occupation…umm…it is dangerous…and I'll do my best to protect you…" Elizabeth could tell he was having trouble finding words.

"What do you want Jack?" Elizabeth look at him.

"I…" Jack took a deep breath, "I want you to marry me…" Jack then pulled out the ring, it was a band, but diamonds were laid into it, so the whole band had diamonds around it. Elizabeth was shocked, she did not expect this, she never thought marriage was in the cards for them.

"I need an answer luv…" Jack said waiting…hoping.

"No…" Elizabeth then got up from the chair and walked away, tears streaming down her face.

"Why?" Jack asked with his head down.

"How can I say yes? You push me away when you need me…a husband and wife need to rely on each other…I can't even trust you to keep your word, how can I expect you to keep the biggest promise of them all to me?" Jack understood where she was coming from.

"Elizabeth, the reason for me being distant was for this. I did not know if I should even ask you…to risk your life because of me would be…selfish on my part."

"Jack it is my life to be risked…"

"I know, but it is the one I cherish so much. When I thought that you were dead, I felt my entire life begin to crumble. Elizabeth I can't go on without you, I want you to be my wife." Jack said standing right in front of her.

"_I see…I'm going to put my bag in my cabin." Elizabeth then started to walk away, but Jack caught her wrist._

"_Why…don't you put your bag in my cabin?" Jack asked in a whisper. Elizabeth looked at him and realized what he was asking, she then nodded at him and walked into his cabin…_

"_Why do you insist on driving me bloody crazy?"_

"_Jack I can't do that, you are already crazy on your own." Elizabeth said with a smile._

"_Take that back…" Jack said as he walked closer to her._

"_No…" She said as she giggled. Jack then ran after her and grabbed her and threw her on the bed._

"_You are the most impossible woman…" Jack said as he kissed her._

"_I know…" She smiled back…_

_Elizabeth then stood up and looked at him in the eyes. "Jack, my heart is done with pain. My young heart has felt more in the past year than some have ever felt in their entire lives. Jack, love does heal…even shattered hearts…" Elizabeth stepped closer to him, "Can you mend my shattered heart?" She looked at him with longing, she needed to hear him say yes, that's what she wanted, her heart was shattered, he was the one that could mend it._

"_Yes, I can." Jack then put his hand behind her neck and brought her lips to his and kissed her._

"_My heart tells me just to give in to you."_

"_Then just follow your heart…"_

Everything…every memory she shared with Jack ran through her head…and she smiled. Elizabeth then put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Yes…" Jack then smiled, and put the ring on her finger.


	22. Finale

(A/N) This is it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"I am so bloody nervous…" Jack said as he paced his cabin.

"Would ye calm down?" Gibbs said. Both were dressed handsomely in dress pants, jackets, and white shirts, no ties adorned them however.

"Sorry…" Jack than sat down in his chair, he started tapping his fingers on the table.

"Stop!" Gibbs was annoyed, "Twenty bloody minutes…can you wait!"

"Yes." Jack was nervous, rightfully so, today was his wedding day to Elizabeth. It was six months since they were in Boston, now they were floating off the coast of St. Lucia. The deck of the Pearl was decorated in white, just the crew, and James Norrington was invited, Elizabeth wanted him to officiate and walk her down the aisle, and that was fine with Jack, he was important in her life, so he would allow it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Button the top for me…" Elizabeth asked James. James walked behind her and buttoned up the last button for her.

"Elizabeth you look beautiful…" James said as he smiled.

"Thank you…Now, I heard of this lady friend of yours…who is she? Do I know her?" Elizabeth said as she plopped down on the bed.

"She is Lady Laura Harrington, and I am quite enamored by her…I am going to ask her to marry me when I return home…"

"Oh James that is positively the best news I have heard in a long time!" Elizabeth said as she jumped up and hugged him. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you…" James said blushing. "Now shall we get you married…" James said as he put his arm out to her.

"Yes…" They then walked out onto the deck where, Jack was already waiting for her. They walked down the aisle, Jack was in awe, she looked so beautiful, she was wearing a long white gown, adorned with pearls and lace, it was tight against her body, and flowed to the floor.

James officiated the ceremony, it was simple, and then the time came to kiss the bride. Jack lifted the veil and kissed Elizabeth, his wife. Elizabeth look at him with loving kind eyes, this was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with, if you asked her who that was almost two years ago, her answer would have been very different, if you asked her if this was right her answer would be an immediate yes, this was right, right for the both of them.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked as they were in bed.

"Yes luv?"

"Where are we headed next?" Elizabeth asked as her head was on his chest.

"Anywhere you want…my gift to you." Jack said as he stroked her hair.

"I have something for you…" Elizabeth then got up from bed and wrapped a sheet around her. She came back with a small box. She sat down next to him as he sat up.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Open it." Elizabeth said with a smile on her face. When Jack opened the box, he was surprised, it was a necklace, it was a thin necklace, and the pendant was of a solid piece of gold." Jack held it up.

"I don't get it luv."

"That piece of gold was blessed by a druid priest, it is said whoever wears it will never come to harm." Elizabeth said. "Here let me…" Elizabeth then clasped the necklace on Jack.

"Thank you…" Jack said.

"That's it! All I get is a thank-you!" Elizabeth said jokingly.

"Well…" Jack then took her in his arms, where he knew she belonged.


End file.
